The longest meeting
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: More PWP.lol! Harry has to endure a very long meeting with Nikki sitting next to him. Once again I blame Lj for this plot.:D


**God what is it with me and PWP and smut at the moment? lol! Rated M for a reason.**

* * *

"So what's this meeting about?" Harry asked Nikki who was leaning up against her locker waiting for her friend to get ready. They had just come out of an autopsy and as per usual Nikki had got changed the quickest, rolling her eyes at Harry as he dragged it out, obviously not looking forward to the meeting they were conned into going to by Leo.

"Who knows" Nikki shrugged and turned her head to observe him putting on his suit jacket and glanced down at the knee length woollen dress she was wearing with a smirk on her face, before she licked her lips and looked back at him.

"So" Harry said slowly as he looked behind him at the door before standing in front of Nikki and pressing one of his knee's between her legs, making them part slightly before pressing his lips to hers, running one hand up her thigh, the other pressed against the locker next to her. "Do you think Leo would miss us?"

Nikki smirked into his lips as his hand went higher and pressed against her centre making her moan loudly into his mouth. Harry then broke away and Nikki's smirk grew as something registered in his brain. She wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Come on then" Nikki whispered as she moved away from him and walked across the room to the other set of doors, glancing at Harry's crotch as she did so and inwardly giggling when she saw the beginnings of a bulge. "Apparently it's a very _long_ meeting"

When Nikki walked into the meeting room she saw that the desks were spread out in rows of four, starting at the front and working their way back to where she was standing. She glanced around the room and saw that everyone who was meant to be there was already seated, and the only seats left were the four at the back. Nikki smirked and went to sit herself on the chair in the corner of the room just as Harry walked in behind her, his face slightly flushed, although she didn't know whether it was from his arousal or his rush to get to the meeting. He spotted Nikki and she patted the seat next to her, a jolt of pleasure shooting through her when she saw Harry lick his lips and walk over, a predatory look on his face.

"Right at the back?" he whispered to her as he sat down and reached over to place his hand on her thigh but Nikki shot her hand out and shook her head.

"Oh I don't think so" she muttered and let his hand go.

"Right at the back in the relative darkness?" Harry asked quietly with a smirk on his face but the man at the front of the room started to talk and everyone in the room fell silent.

Harry tried to focus on the man at the front of the room, but his mind kept wandering to the beautiful woman sitting next to him. The beautiful woman who was sitting next to him wearing no underwear. He felt his trousers tighten even more and shifted slightly in his seat, seeing Nikki glance at him out of the corner of his eye, a devilish smirk on her face.

"Something wrong Dr Cunningham?" she whispered and Harry shook his head.

"No" he managed to reply quietly without taking his eyes off the man at the front, even though the words weren't registering in his ears.

Nikki grinned to herself and shifted in her seat so the dress rode up her legs a bit more, showing a bit extra thigh than before, and started to chew on the end of her pen. She heard a slight groan from Harry and she turned her head with an innocent look on her face. She saw Harry's chest was rising and falling quicker than it normally did and the bulge in his trousers was larger than before. Nikki reached down and rested one hand on her own thigh and crossed her legs, trying to get a bit more friction to help her own arousal. Both pathologists were grateful that the room was quite large and dark, otherwise someone might have noticed their distraction and the small moan Nikki let out. Harry glanced at Nikki and saw that she was looking down at the piece of paper in front of her, trying to focus on it, so he reached down and rested his hand on her thigh. Nikki shifted slightly and the dress rode up her thighs even more and she gripped Harry's hand in hers and moved it away, a sly smirk on her face.

"Nikki please" Harry whispered as he moved his chair inconspicuously closer to her "I need to touch you"

"Well" Nikki drew out this word and leant closer to him, her hand brushing the front of his trousers, making him automatically thrust up slightly into her touch "You're going to have to wait until later"

"Can't wait" Harry breathed as he lowered his head further and rested his hand on her inner thigh making Nikki draw in a sudden breath and part her legs slightly "Neither can you by the feel of it"

Nikki blushed in the darkness of the corner but pushed his hand away again.

"I can wait"

A very long half an hour later and Harry wasn't sure what the meeting was about. In that half an hour he had managed to think of several different scenarios, all of them ending up with Nikki writhing under him and moaning his name. This didn't help with his arousal and several times he had almost lost it there and then but managed to think of something else just in time. He knew Nikki was aroused by the way she was breathing and the fact that every now and then her hand moved to her thigh, he knew she wanted to relieve some of her arousal herself and that made him aroused even more. If there was one thing Harry Cunningham loved more than making love to the woman next to him, it was watching her touch herself. Even the thought of it made him want to come and he lowered his head as a small moan escaped his lips. Nikki turned her head to look at him and leant forward slightly, once again her dress rode up her thighs, this time leaving nothing to the imagination and Harry bit his lip hard as his erection strained against his trousers. He wanted her so badly. He ran his eyes around the room, everyone was facing the front, and each row was quite far apart from the one in front and behind. Then he observed the lighting and saw most of it was centred on the front and middle of the room, he smirked when he realised he could reach down and...he stopped when he heard a low moan from next to him and he looked at his lover to see her with one finger inside herself. His throat went dry and he almost came there and then but he gripped the table in front of him hard before reaching down to his own arousal.

"Don't..you dare" Nikki whispered quietly as she shook her head "That's for..me"

"Nikki please" Harry begged, his voice strained and quiet and he bit his lip to stop himself moaning loudly when Nikki added another finger and her eyes fluttered shut, her loose hair falling to frame her face as her breathing became more erratic. Harry's breathing was coming in short gasps as well as he reached down and inserted one of his own fingers into her, smiling when she bucked against him and extracted her own from inside her. Harry smirked at her and reached down to suck on her fingers, drawing moans from both of them. He added another finger to her and knew she was so close when he felt her clench around his fingers and her grip on his thigh tightened as he turned her face and buried it in his shoulder, biting down hard as she shuddered and came. Her shout muffled by his shirt. Harry's erection strained against his trousers as he removed his fingers from her and glanced at the front of the room, chuckling slightly as he realised that no-one had seen or heard anything. Just how interesting was this meeting?

"God Harry" Nikki whispered shakily as she moved away from him and pulled her dress down slightly, biting her lip as he licked his fingers, a large smirk on his face as he did so.

"We'll now take a break for twenty minutes" the most interesting thing the man at the front of the room had said brought them back to earth and they glanced at each other before standing up and trying not to look in a hurry as they rushed from the room.

Harry pushed Nikki up against the wall of the car park and she fumbled with the belt of his trousers as he attached himself to her neck, marking her as his as he nipped and licked at her sensitive spot, making Nikki moan and lean her head back. She managed to undo his trousers and went to pull them and his boxers down but Harry broke away with a lot of willpower and covered her hands with his.

"Not here" he panted as he kissed her again "You're..worth more than a..quick shag..in a car park. Only easy..women let themselves..get..in a..car park" his arousal making his brain and mouth uncoordinated, he always said what he thought when he was aroused and that was one of the things Nikki loved about him.

"But I need.."

"Not here please" Harry begged her as he rested his forehead on hers and did his trousers up "You'll thank me when we get home..to a..nice" he kissed her neck "warm" he ran his hand down her chest and squeezed one of her breasts making her moan "bed"

"Take me home then Harry" Nikki whispered into his ear and he grinned as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to his car. All thoughts of the meeting going from their mind as they rushed to get home.

* * *

**Notice what I did there with the car park and what Harry said? XD..not that that was a dig at the slag or anything of course :P**

**xxx**


End file.
